ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue: Revenge of the Seven Deadly Sins
Note: Please do not edit this page except the creator and co-creator of it and also no rude comments. Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue: Revenge of the Seven Deadly Sins is a sequel to the film adaptation of the 1990 special featuring the same cartoon characters from the movie as well as new additions including Porky Pig, Sylvester and Tweety, Hampton J. Pig, Furball, etc. It is sponsored by McDonald's and Ronald McDonald House Charities, produced by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts & Sciences Foundation in partnership with Walt Disney Animation Studios, Walt Disney Animation Paris, Walt Disney Animation Tokyo, Walt Disney Animation London, and DisneyToon Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film will star the voices of Angela Lansbury, Liam Neeson, Alan Tudyk, and many of the popular cartoon characters. It will be the newest film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series and Walt Disney Animation Studios' third crossover to be theatrically released. The film will be written for the screen by David Kirschner and Paul Gertz, the makers of An American Secret of NIMH, and Linda Woolverton, produced by Charles Grosvernor, the director of Once Upon a Forest, and Don Hahn, directed by Colby Bluth, Bradley Raymond, and Karl Geurs, under the supervision of Pixote Hunt, the animation director of The Pagemaster and Kevin Lima, the director of Enchanted. The film's animation technique combines traditional hand-drawn animation (with digital ink and paint/animation using Toon Boom and Adobe Flash) and extensive use of computer generated imagery. The film will be THX-certified and presented in IMAX 3D and Disney Digital 3D. Synopsis Michael visiting new characters (seven teenagers) enslaved by Smoke's seven deadly sins (Avarice, Rage, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Vanity, and Lust) and the cartoon characters try to help him by stopping bad guys of the seven deadly sins and saving them. Plot It starts off after the events of last movie. Everyone has come out of the poster from the end of last movie as Sam realizes that it can mean one thing: they've ordered a sequel to this movie. The gang sings "It's a Sequel" as they figure out what this film is about. As our story begins, Michael is packing up his suitcase to visit his new friends Avery, Reggie, Emily, Gloria, Sylvia, Veronica, and Lester in college, while on his way he comes across Sam, Kim, and Rose (now joined by Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Jake Long, and Fu Dog) visiting him. One night earlier, in their house at college, Avery, Reginald, Emily, Gloria, Sylvia, Veronica, and Lester get abducted by Smoke's seven deadly sins and taken them to their lair. Once they get there, Michael and the others soon discover his friends are being held prisoners by the sins. Just then Elmer Fudd as a security guard comes across them and they ask him where the sins took his friends from their house. He replies that the sins took them to the haunted mansion. Elmer and characters from Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, and American Dragon: Jake Long try to lead Michael to there. Meanwhile, Avery, Reginald, Emily, Gloria, Sylvia, Veronica, and Lester are somewhere held prisoners in the haunted mansion's dungeon where the sins admit that no one will save them, not even Michael and the toons. They send ghosts out to chase them out A few hours later, the ghosts chase Michael out of the house while Danny, Valerie, Sam, Tucker, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Jake, and Rose (who now dons her new face mask) all try to stop them. As he keeps running, he happens upon a spider web and he is caught in it, even though it's made by everyone's favorite neighborhood Spider-Man. Spidey helps him out More to come soon. Characters Original Characters *Michael: A teenager who visits his seven teen friends who are enslaved by seven deadly sins Avarice, Rage, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Vanity, and Lust. *Grandma: Michael's grandmother. *Grandpa: Michael's grandfather. *Avery: One of Michael's friends being enslaved by Avarice. *Reginald: One of Michael's friends being enslaved by Rage. *Emily: A popular girl with short blond hair. One of Michael's friends being enslaved by Envy. *Gloria: A pigtailed goth with black hair with blue highlights, blue lip gloss, blue eye shade, and blue fingernails. One of Michael's friends being enslaved by Gluttony. *Sylvia: A bespectacled computer researcher with light brown hair. One of Michael's friends being enslaved by Sloth. *Veronica: A ponytailed redhead girl. One of Michael's friends being enslaved by Vanity. *Lester: One of Michael's friends being enslaved by Lust. *Avarice: Based on the sin of the same name of The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. *Envy: Based on the sin of the same name of The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. *Gluttony: Based on the sin of the same name of The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. *Lust: Based on the sin of the same name of The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. *Rage: Based on the sin of the same name of The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. *Sloth: Based on the sin of the same name of The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. *Vanity: Based on the sin of the same name of The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. Cartoon All-Stars *''Aladdin'': Princess Jasmine and Flying Carpet *''ALF: The Animated Series'': ALF *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'': Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor *''American Dragon: Jake Long'': Jake Long, Fu Dog, Rose/Huntsgirl *''Animaniacs'': Yakko, Wakko, Dot *''Beauty and the Beast'': Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth *''Cinderella'': Cinderella, Jaq, Gus *''Danny Phantom'': Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray *''Darkwing Duck'': Darkwing Duck *''Dave the Barbarian'': Dave the Barbarian, Lula, Fang, Faffy *''Disney Fairies'': Tinker Bell, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Vidia, Periwinkle *''DuckTales'': Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack *''Fraggle Rock'': Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Red, Boober *''Garfield and Friends'': Garfield, Odie *''Guardians of the Galaxy'': Star Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Drax, Groot *''Hercules'': Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus *''Kim Possible'': Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus *''Lilo and Stitch'': Stitch *''The Little Mermaid'': Ariel, Melody, Sebastian *''Looney Tunes'': Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Sylvester, Tweety *''Mickey Mouse'': Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto *''Mulan'': Fa Mulan, Mushu *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'': Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman *''Pinocchio'': Jiminy Cricket *''Pocahontas'': Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit *''The Princess and the Frog'': Princess Tiana, Louis the Alligator *''Sleeping Beauty'': Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna, Merrywether *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'': Snow White, Doc, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Dopey *''The Smurfs'': Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Nat Smurfling *''Star Wars: Ewoks'': Wicket W. Warrick, Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka, Teebo, Latara *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'': Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Venus *''Tiny Toons'': Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hampton J. Pig, Mary Melody, Furball, Sweetie *''Ultimate Spider-Man'': Spider-Man, Nick Fury *''Winnie-the-Pooh'': Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore *''The Wuzzles'': Eleroo, Hoppopotamus, Rhinokey, Bumblelion, Butterbear, Moosel *''W.I.T.C.H.: Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin Cameos American Dragon: Jake Long *Haley Long (in framed photo) *Jonathan Long (in framed photo) *Spud (in framed photo) *Susan Long (in framed photo) *Trixie Carter (in framed photo) Danny Phantom *Jack Fenton (in framed photo) *Jazz Fenton (in framed photo) *Maddie Fenton (in framed photo) *Ghosts *Mr. Lancer *Ms. Tetslaff *Dash Baxter *Kwan *Paulina *Star *Other Casper High Students Fantasia/Fantasia 2000 *Sorcerer Mickey *Black Triangles Kim Possible *Dr. Dad Possible (in framed photo) *Dr. Mom Possible (in framed photo) *Jim and Tim Possible (in framed photo) The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington (in the ''Psycho parody scene) W.I.T.C.H. *Narissa, Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, and Kadma Allusions *''Dragon's Lair'' *''Fantasia'' *''Footlight Parade'' *''Psycho'' *''Space Ace'' *''Star Tours'' *''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence'' Credits Voice Cast *''See Credits for Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue: Revenge of the Seven Deadly Sins'' Artwork Rose and her face mask.jpg|A concept art of Rose wearing her face mask. Music Soundtrack Artwork In Other Languages Quotes *'Darkwing Duck: '''Michael, let's get dangerous. We gotta get them out of luck! *'Michael:' But Darkwing... *'Darkwing Duck:' Stay dangerous! Trivia *Last movie, Kim, Rose, and Sam appeared alone, without Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Jake Long. But in this movie, they're joined by Danny, Tucker, Ron, Rufus, Jake, Fu Dog, and Valerie Gray. *Even when she's ''not in her Huntsgirl outfit, Rose now sports a ninja facemask covering her nose and mouth when she fights down the Sins. *Throughout this film, the W.I.T.C.H. girls are seen in their guardian forms. Category:Disney animated films Category:Education Category:McDonald's sponsorships Category:Crossover films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Films based on TV Specials Category:Sword and sorcery